


Not a Weredog

by damianwayne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Living Together, M/M, Werewolf AU, and fluff, except he's not a werewolf, rated E but not in ch1 yet btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Adonis picks up a stray dog one night. With the difference, that the stray dog isn't exactly a dog, but a weredog. A weredog named Koga, that insists he's not a weredog, but a werewolf, that somehow ends up living with Adonis and changes his life.





	1. x

**Author's Note:**

> somehow the desc is very cheesy but so am i
> 
> "yenna dont u have another adokoga fic you need to finish first" "ssshshh"

It was dark and a full moon could be seen in the night sky, when Adonis was on his way home.

The clock struck midnight, he had totally forgotten the time when he and his friend Souma were studying together in the school’s library. They won’t have any classes tomorrow until noon, so it wasn’t a problem, but both of them had been surprised when they saw the time. Souma didn’t live too far away from campus, but Adonis had to walk a while since the last bus was already gone.

Souma had offered him to stay at his place, but Adonis had declined. Now he regretted it, because it was pouring heavily and he didn’t take an umbrella with him. It was cold and windy too, but he was almost halfway there. He couldn’t turn around and go ask Souma to crash at his place now.

Adonis clutched his jacket closer to his body and ran as fast as he could to get out of the rain, but not too fast to trip. The rain was loud, but Adonis had always had good ears, so when he could hear a quiet whine from an alley, he stopped. He turned to the dark alley, slowly approaching it.

Maybe he had just misheard it? Another whine came out and this time Adonis was sure of it. Other people maybe would be afraid to go into a dark alley all by themselves while it was raining and almost midnight, but Adonis wasn’t. He was strong anyway, there weren’t many people that could do him anything.

He approached the alley and looked around. "Is someone there?" he asked into the darkness. Except for the sound of the heavy raindrops, he didn’t hear anything. Then, another quiet whine. It sounded… like a dog. Adonis turned around to from where the sound came from.

There were two garbage bins, one was still standing, while the other was thrown over. The trash was on the ground, but in the bin was… a dog. It must’ve searched for shelter and Adonis immediately kneeled down to take a better look at it. The dog was small and shivering from the cold.

"Hey," Adonis said and reached his hand out. The dog looked up and jumped a bit back. He was probably scared, Adonis thought. He used to be afraid to touch small animals too, because he was scared of hurting them, but fortunately, he wasn’t anymore. His friends that had small animals had helped him overcoming that. "It’s okay, I won’t hurt you," Adonis promised.

The dog still didn’t react and was just eyeing Adonis. Then, he slowly moved towards Adonis’ hand and sniffed it.

"I promise I won’t do you anything," Adonis said. It was really cold and raining heavily, while the dog was shivering. He couldn’t just let the dog here, he didn’t want to imagine what could happen. The dog seemed to trust him more now, because he approached Adonis. "I will take you home," Adonis decided.

He will take care of him and give the dog shelter for the night and then go to a vet the next day. He opened his jacket, so the dog could stay warm, while Adonis carried him for the rest of the way. The dog didn’t fight against him, he was probably too tired. "Poor dog," Adonis said and picked up a faster pace to get back home quickly and dry himself and the dog.

* * *

 

 

When he got home, he bathed the dog in warm water and dried him off even before Adonis took care of himself. He was strong and rarely got sick anyway, so he wasn’t worried about himself. He was glad he was living alone now, a year ago when he still lived with his sisters, he knew they would’ve been in the way. They’d either gush over the small dog, or tell him to be quiet since it was in the middle of the night.

The dog didn’t react much, and Adonis was worried.

"I’m sorry I didn’t find you earlier," Adonis apologized after he showered and changed his clothes too. "Who did this to you?" He petted the dog who was now laying on his lap. The dog had a collar with no name, but it was a black collar with metal studs. He must belong to someone, but who would be so cruel and kick a dog out? Or had he gotten lost?

He just called him Leon for the time being.

Adonis fed Leon some rice and meat and afterwards the dog just went back to him and laid his head in Adonis’ lap. He was probably craving Adonis’ body heat. It was already past 1am, and Adonis was tired too, so he decided to call it a day. He brought out his futon and let Leon sleep beside him.

"Tomorrow, I’ll go to the vet with you," Adonis promised. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Something heavy was at his side. Adonis was still tired and he had set an alarm, so he knew he still had some time to sleep. He didn’t bother with opening his eyes, the heavy thing at his side was probably Leon from yesterday…

Leon dog. Adonis just remembered he had picked up a stray dog, but a stray dog shouldn’t feel like _this._ Not this big. Adonis opened his eyes and jerked away when he saw there wasn’t Leon next to him anymore. There was a guy lying to him, one of his arm draped over Adonis’ chest. And the guy was… a very naked guy, Adonis noticed too. He could feel one of the stranger’s legs pressing against Adonis.

Adonis shifted slightly to get a better look at him, but the stranger shifted too. Adonis inhaled sharply, when he felt the other man’s dick against his hip. He slowly moved back. What was happening and why was there a naked man in his futon?

He was about Adonis age with light silver messy hair. Other people would probably freak out, but Adonis wasn’t like that. He just reached out slowly to push out the long bangs out of the sleeping stranger’s face. The first thing Adonis noticed, was how hot his forehead was. He was burning up. And the second thing was that the stranger was… handsome. And he was wearing nothing but a collar around his neck.

Adonis immediately recognized the collar. It was the same Leon had worn yesterday!

"Leon?" he asked slowly.

The stranger slowly opened his eyes. "What the fuck?" the guy called out and jerked away quickly. Then he must’ve noticed he was naked and grabbed the blanket to cover himself. "Who are you?! Where am I? And why the fuck am I naked?"

"I’m sorry," Adonis apologized.

"Oh, it’s you." The stranger said with a calm voice before he started shouting again. "What? Why the fuck are _you_ apologizing? Why aren’t ya surprised there’s some naked dude sleeping next to you?!"

Adonis didn’t know how to properly react to that. "Are you… Leon?"

"Leon? No. Why did ya have to give me such a stupid name anyway! Okay, it isn’t stupid, it’s actually a really cool name… But that’s not my name! I’m Oogami Koga!" the guy explained angrily.

"Oogami Koga, I see," Adonis said. "The name fits you."

Koga just stared at him. "Are you… crazy? What the hell is wrong with ya? Shouldn’t you call the police or…" He started wavering and almost fell over, but Adonis was quicker. He caught Koga and laid him down.

"You’re burning up," he stated. "You have a very high fever." He wasn’t surprised since Koga had been out in the cold and rain last night for who knew how long.

"What? No, I don’t!" Koga probably tried to sound angry, but his voice came out weakly.

"You should rest," Adonis said and laid his hand against Koga’s forehead again. "I should take your temperature. Wait here." He wanted to get up, but Koga grabbed his shirt. "Is something wrong, Oogami?"

"You’re crazy, ya know that?" Koga asked.

"You can answer my questions later," Adonis said. "You’re sick and weak right now, and I can’t leave you like this."

"I’m not weak! Or sick! I don’t get sick!" Koga exclaimed.

Adonis just nodded and gently put Koga’s hand back. "I will make you something to eat. And… give you some clothes."

 

* * *

 

 

Koga fell asleep after getting into Adonis’ clothes that were a little too big for him and taking his temperature. He was at 38.5°C and Adonis changed his clothes and brushed his teeth quickly. He got out to the supermarket next to his apartment complex to buy medicine, food and a toothbrush for Koga.

When he got back, Koga was still asleep. His face was red and he was breathing heavily. Adonis checked on him again and wetted the towel on Koga’s forehead again. Koga didn’t wake up from it, he must be really sick, even if he said he wasn’t. Adonis made him some food and thought about Koga’s words.

He was probably really crazy. Of course Adonis was confused as to why the dog from yesterday turned into a human, but… that wasn’t what was important right now. Koga couldn’t be dangerous anyway, he was weak and defenseless at this state right now. Adonis wanted to look after him.

He guessed going to the vet was useless after all, since Koga was a human… Probably.

When he finished the rice porridge, he walked up to Koga again. This time, the other male was awake.

"Did ya make food?" he asked.

"Yes," Adonis replied.

"You’re… really stupid," Koga commented.

"Can you sit up and eat?" Adonis asked. "Or should I feed you?"

"What? No!" Koga sat up immediately, but then he closed his eyes.

"You sat up too quickly," Adonis commented.

"I can feed myself," Koga snapped at him.

"Okay. There’s also medicine I bought and a glass of water here." Adonis pointed at all the stuff he got him and Koga didn’t reply. "Are you feeling better?"

Koga nodded slowly. "I don’t need ya to look after me," but he still took the food.

"You can rely on me until you get better," Adonis said. "I have classes, but if you still feel weak, I can stay with you…"

"Weak? Don’t make me laugh! I’m not weak!"

Adonis hesitated and nodded slowly. "Okay," he said. "I’m not good with phones… But if you have a problem, call me." He gave Koga his phone.

"But I have yer phone," Koga commented.

"Oh." Adonis nodded. "You can call my friend, Kanzaki. Just rest until I get back." Adonis smiled softly at the other male. "I only have three classes today, I should be back before dinner."

"Whatever, just go."

 

 

* * *

 

"Did you get home safe yesterday?" Souma asked him. "It started pouring heavily."

"Yes," Adonis replied. "It only started raining mid way, so it wasn’t too bad."

"I see." Souma nodded. "It would still have been better if you wouldn’t have declined my offer, Adonis-dono."

Adonis smiled at his friend. "I’m really thankful, but it was better that way."

Souma furrowed his brows, slightly tilting his head. "How so?"

He hesitated. He didn’t know how to explain it to Souma without him running to Adonis’ place with his katana to stab Koga when Adonis would tell him the truth. "I found a stray dog," Adonis explained, "that I picked up." It wasn’t exactly a lie, right?

"Oh." Souma nodded. "What are you going to do with him? Did you take him to the vet yet?"

"Not yet." And he probably won’t either, since Koga wasn’t a dog. He was a human… Was he a dog that turned into a human, or a human that turned into a dog? Adonis should ask him later, once he gets better.

 

* * *

 

When Adonis got home, Koga wasn’t in the futon anymore.

"Are you feeling better, Oogami?" Adonis asked when he entered his place. He was living in a One room apartment, that didn’t have much place. Koga was just sitting there on the futon.

"Yes," he replied. "And we need to talk."

"Okay." Adonis sat down across from him.

"What’s that?" Koga asked, pointing at the bag.

"I went grocery shopping," Adonis explained. "Earlier this morning I was in a hurry and I forgot to buy more for our dinner."

" _Our_ dinner?" Koga spat out. "Are ya- That’s what we need to talk about! Yer too careless!"

"How so?"

"Argh! I get that you’re a nice guy or somethin’ and picked up a stray dog in the rain, but I’m not a dog! I’m a fuckin’ human! And ya don’t think that’s weird or suspicious? And ya let me stay alone in your place all day!"

Adonis nodded. "I see, that was careless."

"Good."

"I should’ve stayed here to look after you, I’m sorry, Oogami."

Koga’s face dropped. "What? No!" he cried out. "That’s not what I meant! What if I was a thief or something?"

Adonis shook his head. "You’re not."

"But I could’ve been!" Koga said.

"You were too weak and sick."

"I’m feeling better now!" Koga exclaimed. "I could easily have stolen yer stuff and run off!"

"But you didn’t." Koga huffed and Adonis smiled. "I trusted you."

"Yer don’t even know me. _I_ don’t even know ya!" Koga pointed at the shelf behind him. "I looked through yer stuff. Otogari Adonis, huh?"

"Yes, that’s my name," Adonis confirmed. "I’m a college student and I hope to become a vet."

"A vet," Koga repeated angrily. "Is that why ya picked me up?"

Adonis furrowed his brows. "I don’t understand. Did I say something wrong?"

"No… Yer just really weird." Koga groaned. "So. You have questions?"

"Yes. What are you?"

"I’m a werewolf," Koga explained.

Adonis blinked. Did he really just say that? Of course he knew about werewolves, but he never thought they were real… But then again, it was the only explanation for what had happened. Plus, it had been full moon yesterday too. "But you’re a dog, aren’t you?" Adonis asked.

"No! I’m a fuckin’ wolf! Don’t call me a dog!" Koga snapped at him.

"I’m sorry," Adonis apologized.

Koga groaned out and buried his face in his palms. "Argh, yer so frustrating, don’t apologize! Okay, I’m _technically_ a werewolf. My entire family is, but I… just turn into a dog." He seemed embarrassed about it and looked away. "But that doesn’t mean I’m not a dog, okay? I’m a wolf!"

Adonis nodded. It didn’t exactly make sense to him, but it seemed important to Koga. "Your family are werewolves too?" he asked. "So, they’re your pack?"

"No," Koga replied. "I don’t have a pack! I’m a lone wolf, ya hear me? I don’t need other wolves, and I most of all, don’t need _humans_!"

"I see… But are you sure you’re feeling well again?"

Koga stared at him. "What the fuck is wrong with ya? Shouldn’t you be… super surprised? Shocked? At least kick me out or something? Or ask me more?"

"You want me to?"

"No! Forget it. Tch, what a pain… Boooring." Koga crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away. Adonis slowly crouched towards him and put his hand on Koga’s forehead. The other male was too surprised to react immediately. "You’re still hot, you should rest for more."

"I don’t need that!" Koga shot back and pushed Adonis’ hand away. "But it wouldn’t be bad to shower…"

"That’s a good idea," Adonis said. "Wait, I will give you clothes that you can change into. I will also make us dinner in the meantime."

Koga stared at him and then nodded, slowly looking down. "Okay."

"Did you take your medicine yet?"

"Yes!"

"Is there something you don’t like to eat or are you allergic to something?"

"No. I like meat, though! Give me all the meat!"

Adonis smiled. "I think we will get along well."

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn’t been able to see Koga in his clothes properly before because he had immediately gone back to sleep, but now he could. Adonis had thought Koga was handsome before, but that he was feeling better and had just freshly showered, he looked even better. And he looked… cute in Adonis’ clothes. Koga wasn’t by all means tiny or small built, but compared to Adonis, almost everyone was.

Adonis’ shirt was oversized for him and he had rolled up the sweatpants a little bit.

"What?" Koga asked, when he entered the kitchen. "Don’t ya stare at me like that!" A blush crept up on his cheeks.

"I’m sorry," Adonis apologized. "Are you feeling better?"

Koga sighed. "When will ya stop asking that? I’m fine, don’t ya worry! I’m a wolf, remember? I’m strong, don’t underestimate me."

"I see, I was just worried. I’m glad you feel better now." Adonis smiled at him.

"Should I…" Koga looked away.

"Yes?"

"Do ya… need help or anythin’? With cooking?"

Adonis was surprised to hear that, but then he nodded. "It’d be great if you helped me," he said. He assigned Koga with a task and the two of them just silently stood next to each other, preparing their meal.

"Ya live alone?" Koga suddenly asked.

"Yes," Adonis answered. "I moved out a year ago, I’m on my second semester."

"I saw the pictures," Koga said. "When I looked through yer stuff. Were those three girls your sisters?"

"Yes, they’re my older sisters," Adonis said. "They visit me sometimes though, because they don’t live far away from here."

"They must miss ya, huh?" Koga asked.

Adonis paused. "I suppose," he said. "As a child they were always teasing me because I was smaller and weaker than them. I grew up to become stronger and taller, but they don’t stop teasing me even now. At least I’m able to fight back now."

Koga laughed at that. "Yeah, yer really bigger now," he said.

"It’s the meat," Adonis explained.

Koga looked up and smiled at him for the first time. He really had a nice smile, Adonis noticed. His golden eyes were shining and he showed all his teeth, including his pointy fangs. "It’s the meat for me too," he said.

"What about your family?" Adonis asked. "Do you have siblings?"

"No." Koga shook his head. "They’re not that important, okay? Don’t ask about them."

Adonis noticed that Koga was uncomfortable talking about his family, so he dropped that topic. "Can I ask you another question then?"

Koga sighed. "Yes."

"Where did that collar come from?"

"Oh…" Koga groaned and shook his head. "From that stupid vampire bastard."

"What?" Adonis gasped. "Vampires are real too?"

"What? No! They’re not," Koga quickly said. "As far as I know. He just claims to be one, stupid vampire." He shook his head. "It’s some human who always feeds me when I’m in my dog form. He gave me a collar and then I ran away from that stupid bastard."

"And that’s how we met?" Adonis asked.

"Yes," Koga replied.

"Who is that… vampire? Does he know you’re a weredo- werewolf?"

"Ugh, it’s just some guy. And no, he doesn’t know." Koga shook his head. "Ya know that weird ass café at the street where ya found me? The one butler café with a weird vampire aesthetic going on? That’s where he works. He feeds me and I stay there when it rains or somethin’ usually, but…" Koga scoffed. "A collar! What the fuck does he think I am? A _dog_?"

"But aren’t you a dog?" Adonis asked.

"What? No! I told ya, I’m a fuckin’ wolf!" Koga shouted.

"I apologize. But he couldn’t have known it," Adonis said. "You must like him enough if you always come back, though."

Koga muttered something Adonis couldn’t understand. "His food is just fine, I guess!" Koga explained. "But this is better!" He pointed at the meat.

"I’m glad you think so." Adonis smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After they finished eating, Koga helped him do the dishes.

"Okay, I’m heading out now," Koga suddenly said.

"What?" Adonis asked, surprised.

"I have to go, ya know?" Koga explained. "It’s not like I don’t have a place to stay, ya know?"

"Oh." Adonis hadn’t thought about it. But of course Koga had to leave sooner or later. "I don’t mind if you stay."

Koga stared at him for a while until he shook his head. "Yer weird," he said. "I don’t need humans, I’m a lone wolf. I can do fine on my own, ya know? Regardless… thanks, I guess. For letting me stay."

"Of course," Adonis said. "But are you sure? It’s late and dark outside. Is your place far away from here?"

Koga hesitated and shook his head. "No," he said. "Don’t worry 'bout that, I’m not weak or somethin'."

"I can’t help but worry," Adonis admitted. Just a few hours ago, he had seen Koga’s face flushed red and his breath heavy from the fever. "But it’s really late. You can stay for another night and get home tomorrow."

"Ya don’t even know me!"

"If you were a thief, you would’ve already robbed me by now," Adonis pointed out.

"Or, I’m a _smart_ thief," Koga replied.

Adonis hummed. "I don’t know, but I think I can trust you, Oogami," he said. "You’re right, we’ve only just met yesterday, but I feel like you’re a trustworthy person."

"What the-" Koga’s face suddenly turned red and he covered his mouth with his fist. "Don’t say such sappy shit! Yer irritating me, god damn it! Fine, I’ll stay for one night!"

Adonis smiled. He didn’t know why he wanted Koga to stay so badly, but he was glad he was able to convince him.

"But… don’t ya only have one futon?"

"Would that be a problem for you?" Adonis asked.

"No! But… what if ya get sick…" Adonis’ smile grew even wider at that. "What are ya smiling at?"

"I’m just happy you care for my well being," Adonis explained him. "Don’t worry, I won’t get sick. I haven’t gotten sick in a long while."

He had to do homework, but Adonis didn’t want to do them while Koga was here. He’d rather just spend his time talking with Koga, who knew when they’ll see each other again?

"So, you don’t live far away?" Adonis asked after they both settled down at the table again.

"Uh… no." Koga cleared his throat. "Not too far away."

"Good. That means we can see each other again," Adonis decided.

"What the- tch. Fine." Koga sighed. "Are ya always like this?"

"Like what?"

"You’re letting your guard down way too easily!" Koga explained. "Has no one else ever told ya that?"

Adonis shook his head slowly. "No," he said. "I think I’ve heard the opposite. Maybe I’m like this just with you."

Koga blushed and groaned. Adonis thought that he looked cute like this, a faint blush on his cheeks and flustered. "That’s another one of yer problems. Ya don’t know what you’re talking or what effect you have on people!"

"What effect do I have?" Adonis asked.

"Forget it!" Koga cried out. "Let’s talk about other things!"

* * *

 

 

 

Souma noticed something was off the next day. Of course he would, he knew Adonis well. The two of them have been friends since the first day of college. A lot of people on their first day had been intimidated by Adonis, so nobody had approached him, while nobody wanted to approach Souma because of his sword.

"Is something wrong, Adonis-dono?" he asked him.

"You know the dog I told you about?" Adonis asked.

"Yes! Oh, you went to the vet, right? Is something wrong with it?" Souma seemed concerned.

"No," Adonis said quickly. "He was feeling better. But when I woke up this morning, he was gone already."

"Oh." Souma nodded slowly. "That’s concerning. Do you want to search for him?"

Adonis didn’t know what to say. Of course he wanted to search for Koga. He had woken up alone in the bed with Koga nowhere to be found. He had left a message on a piece of paper, though, but it only said he had taken some food with him. Adonis was glad he at least had done that, he didn’t want Koga to starve.

"Did he have an owner?" Souma asked.

"Yes," Adonis lied.

"So, it’s like that. He probably went home to find his owner."

"I would like to see him again," Adonis confessed.

Souma smiled at him. "I’m not surprised. You’re very good with animals, Adonis-dono. Maybe you will see the dog again some day."

* * *

 

 

 

Adonis didn’t know how to find Koga again. Between college and his part time job at a pet shop, he didn’t have much time to search for him either. He remembered the butler café Koga had mentioned and that was pretty much the only lead he had in finding the were…wolf.

He found the café easily, everybody knew it. It was really popular and when he entered it, it was already full. Adonis looked around, not knowing what exactly he was looking for. Like Koga said, the café really had a 'vampire aesthetic'. The dark red tapestry and carpet made the place dark, as well as the candles and the old fashioned decoration.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a male voice asked him.

Adonis turned around to face one of the waiters. Or should he call them butlers, since this was a butler café? He immediately recognized the guy.

"Hakaze-san," Adonis said.

"Do I know you?" Kaoru asked him. "I’m sorry, I’m not good with remembering guys…"

"We met a while ago," Adonis explained. "I’m Otogari Adonis, Kanzaki’s friend."

Kaoru’s face lightened up. "Oh! I know, I know. You’re my former kouhai’s friend." Souma didn’t have a lot of good things to say about his former senpai. All Adonis knew that they used to be in the same club during High School. They’ve run into each other a few months ago, it wasn’t too surprising Kaoru didn’t remember Adonis.

Adonis didn’t know he was working at this café as one of the butlers though. But he supposed it was fitting for him, he was handsome and according to Souma only had girls in his head anyway.

"Are you here as a costumer?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I’m not," Adonis replied. "I wanted to ask something."

"Me? You wanted to ask me something?" Kaoru asked. "It’s pretty busy here, I don’t exactly have time for that, you know?"

"No, not you," Adonis said. "Is there… someone who works here that claims to be a vampire?"

Kaoru blinked. "You mean Sakuma," he said and sighed. "Yes, there is. But he’s busy right now, maybe you should come back later…"

"Nonsense, Kaoru-kun," another male said. "If this handsome young man is requesting me, I’ll be here to serve him." The other guy was a young man with black hair, contrasting to his pale skin. Adonis immediately thought of a vampire when he saw him, he had the fitting dark red eyes.

"Are you Sakuma-san?" Adonis asked.

"Fufu, yes, that would be me. Sakuma Rei, at your service," he introduced himself, bowing slightly and taking Adonis hand to place a kiss on it.

"Sakuma…," Kaoru said. "You’re getting something wrong. He’s not-"

"Oh, Kaoru-kun, there are ladies waiting for you," Rei said. "You should serve them, I’ll take care of him."

Kaoru glanced at Adonis and sighed. "Fine," he said and left them.

"And what’s your name, if I may ask, my master?"

Adonis was uneasy with this, but he didn’t know what to say. "Otogari Adonis," Adonis replied.

"I see… May I call you Adonis-kun?"

"Yes, Sakuma-san, but-"

"Let me lead you to a table." Rei walked towards an empty table and Adonis couldn’t do anything else but just follow him. Rei pulled back the chair for Adonis and Adonis sat down. He was too overwhelmed at this environment, that he didn’t know what to do and just actually ordered some food and something to drink.

It was probably the way Rei was. He was really good at serving costumers, that even Adonis was in a trance for a while.

"Actually, I’m not here as a costumer today," Adonis said, once he remembered why he was here.

"Oh?" Rei asked, as he poured Adonis tea.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something," Adonis explained and hesitated. What was he supposed to say? He hadn’t thought this through. Rei only knew Koga in his dog form, so he couldn’t ask him about Koga or why he knew about his relationship with Koga. "Sakuma-san, have you seen a dog around here?"

Rei stopped for a while. "Yes," he said. "The small doggie…" He smiled softly. "He always comes here to eat or search for shelter. I’ve spent quite some time together with him. Why are you asking?"

"Because I’m looking for him," Adonis explained.

"Are you his owner?" Rei asked. "Because if you are, I’d like to have a talk with you."

"Oh, no," Adonis quickly said. "I found him the other day. He was… sick and I took care for him for a day. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone already."

Rei nodded. "That’s how he is," Rei said. "He’s done that to me a lot of times too. He can’t just stay still forever. I put a collar around him the last time I’ve seen him, and he ran off." He sighed and looked into the distance. "I guess he doesn’t like being bound down."

"You haven’t seen him since then?" Adonis asked.

"No, I haven’t. He doesn’t come by often, only once a month."

It made sense, since Koga only appeared in his dog form to Rei and he only transformed once a month during the full moon. "I see… Thank you very much for your help, though."

Rei smiled at him. "I barely helped you. I hope you find the doggie. I can’t blame you for taking a liking to him, he’s cute, isn’t he? If you find, please let me know. I miss him too."

 

* * *

 

 

It was late by the time Adonis left the café and went home. This time, he took the route through the park because he felt like taking a walk. He sighed. He didn’t want to give up on looking for Koga. He wasn’t exactly sure why, Koga was right, they barely knew each other. But in the short time that they’ve spent together, Adonis had taken a liking to him, just like Rei had said.

He just… wanted to see him again. Spending time with Koga had been easy, Adonis didn’t feel awkward with him and Koga wasn’t scared of him either. It would be a shame if they’d never meet again and Adonis knew, that he wouldn’t be able to shake off Koga from his thoughts for a long time.

He stopped when he saw someone lying on the park bench. Probably a homeless person, but it was cold and Adonis was worried. Maybe he should leave his jacket with them… That’s when he noticed that this person seemed overly familiar.

"Oogami?" Adonis asked, as he approached him. He gently shook at Koga’s shoulder who turned around and almost hit him as he woke up.

"God! Adonis! Ya can’t just wake me up like that!" he shouted.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t want to startle you" Adonis apologized. "Why are you here?"

Koga groaned and sat up slowly. He was still wearing the clothes Adonis had given him, but at least he had somewhere managed to get worn out shoes.

"You’re cold," Adonis noticed. Koga was shivering and hugging his body with his arms.

"I’m fine, shut up," Koga snarled back.

Adonis took off his jacket and draped it over Koga’s shoulder. "It’s autumn already, you’ll catch a cold again," Adonis said. He gently took a leaf out of Koga’s messy hair. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"You where?" Koga asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Yes, of course. You left without saying anything," Adonis said.

"Whatever. I don’t need yer jacket!" Koga got up from the bench and took off the jacket again, but Adonis didn’t accept it when he handed it back.

"You obviously do. Why were you here?"

Koga didn’t reply and let his arm drop. "I’m…"

"Oogami… Could it be you don’t have a place to stay?" Adonis asked.

"Shut up, what’s it to ya?" Koga growled.

"Have you been sleeping outside like this in the past days?" He didn’t even have a jacket… Koga didn’t reply and just looked away.

Adonis took the jacket back, put it on Koga and pulled the zipper up.

"Hey, what are ya doing?!"

"We’re going back to my place and warming you up," Adonis decided. "You can shower and change your clothes and then eat. I’m sure you’re hungry."

"I’m not hungry!" In this moment, Koga’s stomach growled. "Ignore that!"

"Oogami, I don’t want to be like this, but I won’t take a no for an answer. I don’t want you to be sick again." He took Koga’s hand and dragged him along with him. Koga protested at first, but after a while, he sighed and just followed Adonis.

 

* * *

 

 

"Adonis, you’re such a pain!" Koga complained.

"I don’t want you to catch a cold," Adonis just replied, as he continued blow drying Koga’s hair. Koga sighed and didn’t protest, as he ate the food Adonis had made for him while he had been taking a bath.

"You’re way too nice," Koga said. "It’s irritating me."

"I’m too nice?" Adonis asked and turned off the blow dryer.

"Yes." Koga looked down. "Why are ya doing all of this for me? You’re… It’s so stupid and irritating!"

"Because I like you." Simple as that. Koga’s head shot up and he faced Adonis.

"What?!"

"You seem nice and I worry for you," Adonis explained.

"Oh." Koga blushed and nodded slowly. "I’m not nice, stupid. _You’re_ nice. I don’t need humans, they’re a pain, but…" He gestured at the food and looked away again. He didn’t seem to be able to face Adonis, as he said the following words. "Thank you."

Adonis smiled. "You don’t need to thank me, Oogami."

"You’re makin’ it really hard for me to dislike ya, you know that?" Koga asked.

"Why would you want to dislike me?"

"Because you’re human! We don’t- I don’t get along with humans. Or anyone," Koga explained. Adonis bit down on his lower lip and then put his hand on Koga’s. The other male flinched, but didn’t pull his hand back.

"Can I be an exception, Oogami?" he asked him, looking him straight into the eyes.

"I suppose," Koga said. "I suppose I can make one for you."

"Thank you." Hearing that made Adonis incredibly happy for some reasons.

"Stupid," Koga repeated again. "Saying that with that smile of yours… not fair."

"Now, tell me, why did you lie to me? You don’t have a place to stay," Adonis pointed out.

Koga put his chopsticks down and faced Adonis. "I… Okay, I don’t have a place to stay, okay? So what? Not like that’d change anything. I needed an excuse to leave, ya know? It’s not like I could’ve stayed here forever!"

Adonis blinked. "Why not?"

"Why not? Are you kidding me right now?!"

"You can stay here, if you like to," Adonis said.

"Just because I accepted you as my friend-"

"We’re friends? I’m glad you see me as a friend."

Koga groaned and put his forehead against the table. "You’re so frustrating! What I’m saying is, you can’t just invite some stranger to live with you!"

"But we’re friends…"

Koga looked up at him, his face still on the table. He was again wearing Adonis clothes, this time it was a huge sweater. It was the warmest and most comfortable one Adonis had, with fur filling. He had wanted Koga to stay warm. "Adonis…"

"Yes?"

"Stop being so nice to me, it’s weird," Koga said.

"No," Adonis just replied and the other male huffed. "Why don’t you have a place to stay? For how long now?"

Koga sat up again. "For a few months now, so don’t ya worry. I’ve been able to survive for a long time before I met you!"

"Yes, but not during autumn and winter," Adonis said. "It gets dark early and cold."

"I can protect myself! I’m not weak!"

"Protect yourself against strangers, but not against a cold."

Koga narrowed his eyes and groaned out loudly. "You win!"

"So, you’ll stay here?" Adonis asked and smiled.

"But I’ll be a bother-"

"You don’t need to worry about that," Adonis insisted. "It’s nice having you here. I want you here."

Koga blushed and looked down on his food again. "Okay… But only until I find a place for my own!"

Adonis somehow hoped that this day would never come. "I’m glad," he said. "I’m sure Sakuma-san will be too, if he hears I found you."

"What?!"

"I went to visit him today," Adonis explained. "Because I was looking for you…"

"You weren’t kidding when you said you were looking for me, huh?"

"Of course not, I was worried and missed you."

Koga bit down on his lower lip and sighed. "Whatever, I’m here now," he said. "And don’t ya talk to that vampire bastard. He’s so annoying."

"Then why do you still have the collar he gave you?"

"Shut up!"

 

 


	2. x

So Koga moved in with Adonis and spend his third night at his place.

The next day, Adonis suggested for them to go shopping.

"What for?" Koga asked. He was playing with Adonis’ phone which he had left with Koga. He didn’t know how to use it anyway and didn’t need it, so he had given it to Koga to pass his time while Adonis was at college. He was sprawled on their shared futon, propping himself up with his elbows and looking up at Adonis.

"You need clothes," Adonis explained.

Koga looked down at himself. He was wearing Adonis clothes, most of them too big except for a few shirts that were a little bit too tight for Adonis. While Adonis didn’t mind Koga wearing them… to be honest, he liked that Koga was wearing his clothes. He looked nice in them, better than Adonis did probably. It was also cute how he rolled up the sweatpants a little bit or had to tie them tighter around the waist.

"I don’t have money," Koga replied.

"I do. I’ll buy them for you," Adonis offered.

"What? No." Koga sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "Ya already do so much for me."

"You don’t even have shoes."

"I have shoes! They just… are kinda worn out and don’t fit me," Koga protested.

"Where did you even get them from?"

"I didn’t steal them, if that’s what ya think! I found them… uh, in the trash." Koga rubbed the back of his neck. "Someone threw them away and they’re just a _little_ bit too big. It’s fine, I’m used to this."

Those words broke Adonis heart. "Oogami, just because you’re used to it, doesn’t mean it should stay that way," he said. "We will buy you shoes. And at least pants, but you can keep wearing my shirts."

"Really?" Koga seemed happy about that. "I mean. Whatever."

"And underwear."

Koga blushed. "Oh… Yeah… you’re right. That. Fine, when?"

"Now?" Adonis asked. "I have classes all day tomorrow."

"Okay. But I’ll pay ya back somehow! I don’t like being indebted to anyone!" Koga exclaimed.

"If that’s what you want to," Adonis said. "But we’re friends, I’m not doing this so you can pay me back."

Koga grumbled something and stood up. "Let’s go then."

 

 

 

* * *

 

They picked up underwear first and then shoes. Koga said he didn’t care what kind of shoes they’ll get for him and said he was fine with the cheapest, but Adonis shook his head.

"I want you to like them," he said.

"Geez, aren’t ya a college student?" Koga asked. "Shouldn’t you be, super broke or something?"

"I have a job and a family that supports me," Adonis said. "And I don’t spend my money on much." Most of his money went to buying food to be honest.

"I’m fine with whatever! It’s just stupid shoes," Koga grumbled.

"But I want to…"

"What do ya want?"

Adonis looked at the window of a shoe shop. "I want you to buy things that you like. I have a friend that told me that how a person dresses themselves says a lot about them." He turned to Koga and smiled at him softly. "I want to know about you."

Koga seemed embarrassed about because he quickly averted his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Who is that friend? Sounds stupid."

"We were together in the same club in high school," Adonis explained.

"What club?" They entered the shop and Koga looked around the shelves.

"Track and Field Club."

Koga scoffed. "I’m not surprised ya were in some sports club," he said. "I was in the Light Music Club."

"You went to high school?" Adonis seemed surprised and Koga raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, ya goof. What do you think I am?"

"I’m sorry… I didn’t know." He didn’t exactly know what he thought of Koga’s past. He basically knew almost nothing about Koga, except that he was a 'werewolf'. He didn’t want to push him, though. He supposed Koga had his reasons not to talk about it and if the day came he would tell him about it, Adonis would be happy.

"Yeah, high school was a pain in the ass," Koga said, while they were walking through the aisles.

"Which high school did you go to?" Adonis asked.

"Not from here. I’m not from here," Koga said and his voice weakened. "Whatever, all ya need to know is that even though I hated high school, club activity wasn’t that bad. I play an instrument, ya know?"

"Really? As a member of the Light Music Club, that is to be expected, I suppose. What do you play?"

"Electric Guitar!" Koga seemed proud and smiled about it. "I’ve been playin' since I was a child! I’m a real force when I’m playing guitar, ya know? I love rock and my guitar has been with me for-" He stopped mid sentence.

"For?" Adonis asked.

Koga sighed. "Forget it. I don’t play anymore. I don’t even have a guitar anymore."

"What happened to it?"

"I had to sell it." Koga sounded in pain. "I mean, I had no money and was homeless, I had to get money somehow to feed myself, ya know? And fuck, did I hate it, but I had to fucking sell my guitar."

"I’m sorry to hear that…"

"It’s fine," Koga quickly interrupted him and stopped in front of a pair or dark red combat boots. "I want them."

"You should try them on," Adonis said. "Also, I play an instrument too."

"Really? I didn’t see one at your place," Koga said, as he searched for a stool to sit on to try them on.

"I play the ocarina."

"Oh, that small thing? You hafta play for me sometime then! Let’s see if it can bring out some powerful noise!" Koga smiled at him and Adonis was glad he was smiling again. He wished he could somehow bring back Koga’s guitar for him, but he knew he couldn’t. It must’ve been hard for him to sell it.

"They fit!" Koga suddenly shouted and raised his feet in the air like a cheerful child.

"They look good," Adonis said.

"Ya think so? They’re not too expensive, are they?"

"Don’t worry about that, Oogami. They fit you well," Adonis insisted.

"Oh, they look very nice," one of the shop assistants said. "Do you want to buy them?"

Koga nodded and smiled brightly, without looking at her. His eyes were just on the shoes. "Do I have to take them off to buy them?"

The woman hesitated. "I need one of the shoes to scan the item," she said, "but then you can directly wear them."

"Okay!"

Seeing Koga like this, warmed Adonis heart. He wanted to make him smile all the time and not be sad anymore, he decided in that moment.

* * *

 

 

 

Living alone had its advantages. Adonis had been happy when he moved out.

Of course, he was also sad, because he liked his family, especially his mother, but… His three older sisters hadn’t moved out and were always there trying to make his life harder. His family was very lively, and he couldn’t say he disliked it, but sometimes it was too much for him. Living alone was the complete opposite, he finally had peace and nobody interrupted him.

But it was also lonely. He ate alone, went to bed alone and woke up all alone. He had never minded too much, because he was out most of the time, but now that Koga lived with Adonis, he realized that he had missed it.

When he came home, there was always Koga to greet him and then they’d make dinner together. They sometimes went grocery shopping together, or just spend their evening talking. Adonis did his homework with Koga there who sometimes asked him about things. It wasn’t anything special, but it definitely felt nice. He didn’t know he had needed someone like Koga in his life, but now that he had him, Adonis had to admit it would be really lonely if he were gone some day.

Adonis wished he could spend more time with him too, but he had a lot of things to do. College and his part time job were a lot and most of the time, Koga was home alone all day. So one day, Koga told him he had gotten himself a job.

"You got a job?" Adonis asked, surprised.

"Yes. I told ya, I’m gonna pay you back, right? Plus, I can’t just live here for free!" Koga explained. "I’m just a bother to you."

"You know you’re not."

"Tch, whatever. I still don’t like it. And it’s pretty boring here all day too," Koga added.

"I see." Adonis nodded. "What’s the job you took?"

Koga hesitated before he answered. "I know, it’s stupid and all… but no other place would take me! Argh, I’m gonna regret it and I think it’s stupid too…"

"Oogami."

"Fine, I took a job at the stupid butler café!" Koga shouted. "I was walking past and then that vampire bastard was outside and saw me and just talked to me. He’s so irritating! He said I reminded him of someone. Do ya think he knows?"

 _That you’re the dog he always used to feed?_ Most likely not. "I don’t think so," Adonis said. "Were you wearing the collar back then too?"

Even though Koga had claimed not to like it, he still wore it sometimes. Koga’s hand went to the collar around his neck. "Fuck!" he shouted and took it off quickly. "He knows! He knows I’m the fucking dog, that’s why he offered the job to me… Of course, why else would he?"

"Oogami, I think you’re overreacting," Adonis said. "I’m sure Sakuma-san doesn’t know."

"He knows!" Koga cried out. "I know it. He thinks he’s a damn vampire, I bet he already thinks werewolves are real too! Oh god, what am I gonna do? I’ll just kick his ass. He’s like a grandpa, I’m sure he’ll shut up from that."

"Oogami," Adonis said again. "You don’t know for sure, right? I’m glad Sakuma-san offered you a job. He seems to care for you."

"He calls me doggie!" Koga exclaimed.

"He called you a doggie in your human form?"

"No…" Koga groaned. "He always called me doggie in my wolf form. Why couldn’t he have given me a cool name like you did? Leon… way cooler than doggie. I’m not even a fucking dog."

Adonis smiled. "You like the name, don’t you?"

"It’s better than 'doggie'. Even the stupid flirt calls me that too. Or corgi. I’m not a corgi!" Technically, he was, but Adonis wasn’t going to argue with him about it. If he wanted to be a wolf, so be it.

"Flirt?" Adonis asked.

"Hakaze," Koga said. "That blond guy that works there too."

"I know him. He’s a former senpai of my friend, Kanzaki."

"Kanzaki again, huh." Koga didn’t say anything afterwards. "Whatever, I’m gonna go shower now." He got up and left the room.

* * *

 

 

Koga complained about his job a lot, but with all the time Adonis had spend living with Koga now, he knew he didn’t mind too much. Of course, out of all jobs, he wouldn’t have imagined Koga to become a waiter at a butler café, but it didn’t seem to be too bad.

He’d bring home dessert sometimes that were left over and the two of them would share it while they told each other how their day went.

"I feel like the vampire knows," Koga told him. "He called me doggie today. He knows who I am."

They fell into a routine now, and it was nice. Adonis liked it with Koga here. They naturally grew closer to each other and it wasn’t too unusual for them to spend time just sitting next to each other with Koga’s head on his shoulder, while Adonis studied or played the ocarina. It was a nice feeling actually, and Adonis had to admit that whenever Koga sat back, he was a little bit disappointed. They also played cards together too. It was something Koga really liked and he had spent an entire afternoon explaining it to Adonis.

He didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, Koga seemed like he liked explaining things to Adonis. Adonis was finally able to do more with his phone than just turning it on and off, and accepting phone calls.

On weekends, they spend the day together too. They cleaned the entire apartment or would work out together, go on a run, or just eat out. Spending time with Koga was really easy and talking to him was too. It wasn’t often that Adonis felt this way… Actually, he has never felt this way.

"By the way, it’s a full moon tomorrow," Koga said about a month after they met for the first time.

"Oh, you’re right. That means you’re going to transform, right?"

"Yes," Koga replied. "And…Put me in pants or something before I turn back."

Adonis blinked. "What?"

"I don’t want to wake up naked again!"

"You want me… to put on pants on you while you’re a dog?"

"Yes."

Adonis hesitated. "Is this a mee-mee?"

"What?" Koga was confused for a while until he burst out laughing. "Oh god, I fuckin’ hate you! Do ya mean that stupid 'If a dog wore pants' meme?" He laughed so hard, that he was clutching his stomach and fell over. They were sitting across each other at the table for dinner, so it wasn’t that bad, since they were kneeling. "How do you- how do you even know that stupid meme?"

He was still on the ground and looking up to Adonis, who slowly approached him by crawling to him. Koga looked so nice like this, Adonis noticed. On the ground with his light hair sprawled on the floor and out of his face, his lips curled into a big smile and tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Kanzaki showed it to me," Adonis said. "A friend sent it to him and we had a serious discussion about it."

Koga laughed again, still no sign of him getting up. "It’s pronounced _meem_ , not mee-mee!"

"Oh, I didn’t know."

Koga grinned at him. "Of course you didn’t. Would’ve been weird as fuck if you did. Help me get up." He reached his arm out and Adonis helped him up. A month ago, Koga would’ve snarled at him and told him he didn’t need the help of a human, but now he was the one who initiated it.

Adonis helped Koga get up again. "So, you want me to really put pants on you?"

"Either that, or I’ll wake up naked next to ya, and you wouldn’t want that, right?" Apparently, Adonis took too long to answer, because Koga cried out his name. "Just do it! Also, let me out. I’m a wolf, I can’t stay inside here while I’m in my wolf form."

"But… will you come back?" Adonis asked.

"Don’t ya worry about it! Of course I’ll come back."

 

* * *

 

 

"Adonis."

Adonis opened his eyes and looked up at Koga, who was clutching onto a thin blanked Adonis had thrown over him last night.

"Good morning, Oogami."

"Ya know, I know I was hard to deal with last night, but couldn’t ya have been rougher with me? And tried to put on pants?!" Koga shouted.

Last night when Koga had come back from his night trip as a 'wolf', it had been already 3am and Adonis had been too tired. Koga in that form had fought against him and didn’t want to get into the pants, so Adonis had just given up and thrown a blanket over him.

"I’m sorry, but you didn’t want to," Adonis said. "Also, I don’t like being rough to a dog."

"I’m a wolf!" Koga cried. "Whatever. Ugh, I woke up naked again. This is so stupid." He got up, the blanket still covering his body.

"Where were you last night?" Adonis asked.

"I was just runnin’ around," Koga explained. "I visited the vampire bastard, but he had some company already. I just stole some of his food and then howled at the moon."

Thinking about Koga as a corgi howling at the moon made Adonis smile.

"It’s already 7am, ya know? Wake up and get to school!" Koga shouted at him, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

  

"Otogari-san," Anzu said and tugged at his sleeve. "There’s a guy staring at us."

Adonis turned around to face her. She was really short, so he had to lower his head. "A guy? Where? Is he causing any problems? Don’t worry, I will protect you."

Anzug rolled her eyes. "I’m not scared, I’m just saying, that there’s this one guy that has been staring at us for a while."

"Who?" Souma put his hand near his sword immediately, drawing it a little bit.

"This is why no one dares approach us," Anzu whispered under her breath and sighed. "There, behind the tree."

Adonis’ eyes followed the direction she was looking at and sighed out. "Kanzaki, don’t worry. You can leave your sword in."

"Is that so? Do you know him, Adonis-dono?"

"Yes, that’s my roommate."

"I didn’t know you had a roommate," Anzu said.

"Would you wait here?" Adonis walked over to Koga, who was hiding behind one of the bigger trees on the campus. "Oogami, I didn’t expect you to be here."

It was cold and almost December, so he was wearing one of Adonis’ winter jackets. It was way too big for him and made him almost disappear behind it. On top of that, he had the hoodie on too. "Yeah, I didn’t plan to be here either," he replied. "I just… you forget your homework at home. You need that, right? For the presentation yer holding today?"

"Oh, I didn’t notice I forgot it! Thank you so much, Oogami. I would’ve had to go home to get it, but you went all the way here to give it to me…" Adonis was really happy about it. He couldn’t stop smiling at his friend, who just looked away. His cheeks were red, but Adonis couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or because he was embarrassed.

"Whatever, I had a day off anyway, it’s no big deal," Koga muttered.

"It really means a lot to me," Adonis said. "You have your day off, right? How about you join us? We were about to go to the cafeteria to eat."

"'We'?" Koga asked.

"Kanzaki and Anzu," Adonis replied.

"Who is Anzu?"

"It’s the girl we’re holding the presentation with later today," Adonis said. "I’m sure they won’t mind. I’ve been meaning to introduce you to Kanzaki, Oogami." Koga hesitated for a while. "Please?"

"Argh, don’t look at me like that! Fine, okay. I’ll join ya!" Koga gave in and sighed. "I hope the cafeteria has meat!"

"Don’t worry, they have."

After they had lunch together, Koga left immediately. He didn’t seem to get along with Souma and Anzu that well, but that wasn’t too surprising. He didn’t get along with most people, it took a while until he opened up to someone. Adonis was grateful he was counted as one of the few people Koga had opened up to.

"So, that’s your roommate," Anzu said. "He’s… not like I expected."

"How so?"

"You’re total opposites," she explains. "You’re calm and he’s kind of always angry."

Adonis chuckled. "Yes, but he is a really nice guy. He is one of the few people who calls me a friend and always helps me out. He’s really kind."

"If Adonis-dono says this, I must believe him," Souma decided.

Anzug laughed. "You must really like him, huh?"

"Of course I do," Adonis immediately replied. In just a short time, Koga had become such an important part of his life. He had never expected it, but it happened. Then again, since their first meeting, he had already felt like Koga was special.

"Sounds more like you’re in love with him," Anzu interrupted his thoughts.

Adonis widened his eyes and felt the blood rushing to his face. "Oh, I must’ve said that out loud…" He raised his fist to his lips and cleared his throat. "I… In love?"

"It just sounds like that! How should I know? I’m not close enough to you both, I’m just saying this as an observer!" the girl quickly said.

Adonis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Was he really in love? It would explain a lot. Why he behaved around Koga differently than with everyone else. It wasn’t the same as he was with his friends, Koga had been from the very beginning special to him.

It made sense, didn’t it? Why he liked it so much when Koga rested his head on his shoulder or how he in general didn’t mind resting his body against Adonis. Why he felt disappointed, when Koga sat back. Or why he felt happy to see Koga wearing his clothes and just… Koga in general.

"Adonis-dono?" Souma asked suddenly, making Adonis flinch.

"I’m sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?" Adonis asked.

Souma eyed him. "I was talking about our presentation," he replied. "We can talk about Oogami-dono afterwards, if you’d like."

He was a good friend caring for him and Adonis was thankful for that. But first, he had to concentrate on the presentation, even if it was really hard, because his mind kept drifting off to Koga and his new revelation.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Realizing he liked Koga didn’t change much between them, to be honest. It wasn’t a huge revelation, it all just made more sense now. Of course, he’d like it if Koga would return his feelings, but Adonis was patient and happy with how they were now.

Always spending their free time together and then falling asleep next to each other, sometimes in each other’s arms. Neither of them talked about it the next day, but Adonis was fine with that too. He liked waking up with Koga tugged under his arms or clinging onto his back.

The time flew by fast too and it was full moon again soon.

"Do you want me to try to put on pants for you again?" Adonis teased and Koga glared at him.

"No, the blanket’s fine," he replied and rolled his eyes. "I’ll be back soon."

"I’ll wait here," Adonis said.

"No, ya can go to bed. It’ll probably take a while until I’m back."

"It’s the weekend and I don’t have school or don’t have to go to work tomorrow," Adonis pointed out. "I can wait."

Koga sighed. "Okay. Look away."

"Why?"

"It’s just… weird if ya look at me while I’m transforming!" Koga said. "No human ever has, so turn around!"

Adonis turned around and waited. Koga had told him that transforming wasn’t too painful. It used to hurt in the beginning, but he got used to it. Apparently, that wasn’t normal. For usual werewolves, it hurts every night during their transformation. But then again, Koga wasn’t exactly a werewolf.

When he heard a bark from behind him, Adonis turned around. Koga in his dog form was so cute, but he wouldn’t tell Koga that either. "Be careful outside, okay?" Adonis said, petting Koga before he got up and opened the door for him. Koga looked up at him, rubbed his head against Adonis’ leg before he ran out.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about 1am, when Adonis heard someone scratching against his door. It was probably Koga, he guessed, but it was unusual. Koga told him he usually was out at least until 3am, and this was way too early. Maybe something has happened to him?

Adonis quickly got up and opened the door. In front of him was a very wet and dirty Koga.

"Oogami! Come in- No, wait." He’d dirty the floor, so Adonis picked him up and walked to the bathroom. Koga was shivering from the wetness and cold and Adonis thought back of their first meeting. He hoped Koga wouldn’t catch a cold from this again. He wondered what had happened, but he wouldn’t know until Koga transformed back to his human form.

Adonis bathed Koga and dried him with a towel before he walked back to the main room, where Adonis changed his shirt too, that was dirty and wet from holding Koga against his chest. "I hope you’re okay," Adonis said to Koga, as he sat down and rested his back against the wall. Koga whimpered and approached Adonis before he lied down on Adonis lap.

It wasn’t raining, so how did he get so wet? Maybe he fell into a puddle… Adonis felt like something was off with Koga today. He couldn’t tell what, but he knew it. But he couldn’t do anything against it, so he just petted Koga.

Time flew by fast and Koga fell asleep in his lap, when Adonis suddenly remembered he was going to transform back soon. He tried his best to grab for a blanket without waking Koga up and wrapped it around him. Koga had said no human had ever seen him transform before and Adonis hoped he wouldn’t be too angry, once he was in his human form again.

Adonis held his breath, when it happened. It was around 5am, and somewhere in between he had fallen asleep like that, with his back against the wall and Koga on his lap, but he woke up when the weight on his lap increased.

He slowly transformed into his human form, naked with the dark blue blanket wrapped around him. Apparently the position was uncomfortable for Koga enough to wake him up.

"A-Adonis?" he asked.

"I’m here," Adonis said. He was surprised Koga wasn’t angry or surprised when he woke up or jerked away. He just shifted a little bit to be more comfortable and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. "Did something happen?"

He could see from behind how his grip around the blanket tightened and how his knuckled turned white. "I saw them tonight."

"Them?"

"My…" Koga choked. "Family. I guess it’s what yer would call them."

Koga never talked about his family. Adonis knew nothing about them and he never pressured him into telling him. "Are you alright?"

"No," Koga cried out. "I’m not alright! I haven’t seen them in almost a year and now… Argh… Fuck, it’s so stupid. I hate them, I don’t fucking need them, but they still make me so angry!"

"Oogami," Adonis said in calm voice, "what happened between you and your family?"

Koga turned around to face Adonis. He was biting on his lower lip and there were tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No! I’m not crying, stupid." He was definitely crying. "They were… my pack. I guess. I told ya my entire family are werewolves, right? We have a whole community, ya know. And then…" Koga wiped his tears away with his forearm. "Fuck. Shit, I shouldn’t be so sad, I got over it a long time ago."

"Oogami, please tell me," Adonis said. He hated seeing Koga like this, sad and angry, with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ya know what I am. I’m not… I’m not a wolf. I’m a fucking dog. Nothing against dogs, but… I’m not even a _big_ dog. I don’t turn into, what, a German Shepherd or somethin’ like that. I turn into a _corgi._ My dad’s the alpha of our pack, ya know? And for his firstborn son to turn into a corgi…"

A bitter laugh escaped his throat. "My father thought I wasn’t his son at first when I first transformed. I was only fourteen back then! I didn’t understand- why I… Why the fuck I wasn’t turning into a werewolf." His voice became weaker and more tears came. It broke Adonis heart and he didn’t know what to do.

"Soon, everyone turned against me. I was taught from when I was small that humans are awful and that they hate us and we don’t need them… that the only people we need in the world was the pack, but they… They hated me too. Nobody wanted me."

"Oogami, that’s not true," Adonis said.

"It is!" Koga cried out. "Okay? They all fucking hated me! I was just some small cute dog! When I graduated High School, they told me to live with some distant relatives, who were human. It was normal for some of them not to turn into wolves, but not someone with a direct lineage. And especially not turn into a dog! They pretended like they were being nice to me, but I knew they all thought I was weak and pathetic." His voice was full of bitterness and hatred.

"Then I lived with humans and ya know what? They weren’t much better. They saw me as a monster or something. As something different. Which I am. I don’t fit in anywhere," Koga said. "So I ran away. I ran away and was homeless, but that was fine. It was better to be honest and who the fuck cares? I had myself, I didn’t-… I didn’t need anyone. I don’t need a pack or humans."

Then, he took a deep breath. "Until I met you."

Adonis heart stopped for a moment. "Oogami…"

"Yer different from those other stupid humans," Koga murmured. "And today I saw them again. One of them recognized me and pushed me into a puddle. Argh, I’m so mad! He’s weak as fuck as a human, the next time I see him, I’ll kick his ass! He’s like 150cm, I can easily just throw him down with one punch, I don’t fuckin’ care!"

He took a deep breath and leaned the back of his head against Adonis’ chest. Even with his short anger outburst, he was still crying. "So there’s that."

Adonis reached out and wiped Koga’s tears away. "I’m glad you finally told me," Adonis said and smiled. "And that you trust me enough. I would never treat you badly because of what you are."

"I know," Koga said and closed his eyes. "Yer too fuckin’ nice. Or stupid. Probably both." He opened his eyes again and smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. "Adonis?"

"Yes?"

"Don’t… don’t ya fucking dare to ever kick me out too, okay?" he asked. "I know I said I’m gonna leave as soon as I find my own place, b-but don’t kick me out. Please."

It hurt to hear those words. "Oogami, listen to me," Adonis said and cupped his face. "I would never even think about doing that. You family did that to you, but I would never. I’m your family now. You’re part of my life now."

Koga was stiff at first, but then he melted into Adonis’s touch and slowly, his lips curled up into a smile. "Yer really irritating," he said, and then after a while, "Thank you."

Adonis wrapped his arms around Koga, hugging him close. "Don’t ever think about it," he said, his face buried in the crook of Koga’s neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He smelled like the shampoo he had just used on Koga, the one they were sharing. Everything between them had mixed now, including their smell.

Koga hugged him back and when they parted, Adonis smiled at him.

"You can stay here as long as you like," he told him.

"Yer sure?" Koga asked. "Because that might be a long time."

"I’d like it to be."

Koga laughed and smiled too, showing all his teeth. Adonis just acted on reflex when he leaned forward and placed his lips against Koga’s. The other male was surprised at first by the kiss, but he didn’t resist. When Adonis realized, Koga was kissing him back, he couldn’t help but smile again.

They broke their kiss and Adonis leaned back. "Was that okay?" he asked.

"Argh, if it wasn’t, I would’ve pushed you away a long time ago, got that?" Koga growled. He put his hand at the back of Adonis’ neck and pulled him closer again for another kiss. The kiss tasted salty because of Koga’s tears, but Adonis didn’t mind.

Koga’s lips were chapped, but they fit nicely against his. They were both a little bit clumsy, but he didn’t mind it either. It was probably not the most perfect kiss, but he was too happy to care about it. He was finally kissing Koga and he couldn’t ask for anything else in the world right now.

Koga shifted to a more comfortable position and somehow ended up on Adonis lap, straddling him, as he deepened their kiss. Adonis parted his lips and felt Koga’s sharp teeth slightly scraping against his bottom lip, before their tongues met. Adonis leaned his head back against the wall and Koga tilted his head.

It all felt so intense, maybe because this was Adonis first real kiss. When he had been a child his sisters used to force him play wedding with another girl his age and smashed their heads together for a kiss, but that didn’t count. This right now with Koga, this was something different. It was real and exciting and Adonis couldn’t get enough of it.

He carefully put his hands on Koga’s hips, who didn’t seem to mind. His hand was still resting at the back of Adonis’ neck, but was slowly creeping up to his hair, grabbing lightly into it, while the other was on top of Adonis’ shoulder.

When Koga slightly tugged at Adonis’ hair, the other male groaned quietly against Koga’s lips, his grip on Koga’s hips tightening.

"A-Adonis," Koga stuttered out and sat back.

"I’m sorry-"

"It’s okay." Koga was breathless and his face was flushed red. Adonis probably looked about the same as he did. "Also, uh. I’m… practically naked."

"Oh." Adonis was flustered, when he remembered that Koga wasn’t wearing anything.

"I’ll get changed," Koga said.

"Yes…"

Koga sat up, making sure the blanket wouldn’t fall, picked up some clothes and left to the bathroom to get changed. When he came back, Adonis was tugged in the futon already and Koga got in next to him, after turning off the light. He immediately snuggled closer to Adonis’ side, who turned around to face him.

"Oogami?"

"Mh?"

"I like you."

Koga blinked and groaned, resting is head against Adonis’ shoulder. "Argh, don’t say such sappy things, ya gettin’ me all flustered!"

Adonis smiled and kissed the top of Koga’s head.

"I like you too," Koga said and looked up again. "Good night now. That’s enough sappy shit for one day." He turned away and on his back again.

"Good night, Oogami." Under the sheets, Adonis hand found Koga’s. Koga let him go for a short while, to readjust his hand and entwine his fingers with Adonis'.


	3. x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i almost wrote 18k in 3 days. amazing. i love these kids. this is such a cheesy chapter i mean ya its rated e but theyre still just soft i'm soft

"Ya don’t have work today, right?" Koga asked.

"No, I don’t."

"Good." Koga hugged him from behind and Adonis smiled. Their first kiss had been a week ago, and since then a few things have changed. Adonis noticed, that Koga was really affectionate. He didn’t say anything cheesy or told Adonis that he liked him, it was more through his actions.

He touched Adonis way more, brushed against him, when he walked past him, sometimes laid his head on Adonis lap to let him play with his hair, put his chin on Adonis’ shoulder from behind when he was studying or cooking. He also really liked cuddling, Adonis had noticed.

During sleep not, because Koga was… A horrible sleeper. Adonis woke up a lot of times with Koga’s foot somewhere on him or with the blanket thrown off the futon because Koga pushed it away. But before and after sleep, Koga liked being close to him.

Adonis turned around to face his boyfriend and brushed his hand over Koga’s cheek. "You don’t either, right?"

"Not until late," Koga replied. "And just a short shift." He closed his eyes, leaning into Adonis’ touch. Adonis knew what that meant. It meant Koga wanted to stay longer in bed until he got hungry. Adonis didn’t mind, in fact, he liked it.

Adonis leaned closer and put his arm around his boyfriend, resting his hand on Koga’s hip. "We have to go grocery shopping today too," he said.

"Ugh, yer right… We can go later…" Koga had his eyes closed and shuffled even closer to Adonis until his head was under Adonis’. His nose brushed against Adonis chest and his legs entangled with Adonis’. "I think I’m gonna fall asleep again."

"You won’t," Adonis said.

"Ha? How the hell would you know?" Koga’s voice sounded too tired to actually sound angry.

"Because I know you. In a short time, your stomach will growl and you get up to eat," Adonis explained.

"You know me too well, Adonis, it’s a problem."

"Is it?"

Koga shook his head and placed a kiss on Adonis’ collarbone. "Nah." He shifted a bit back, so he could face Adonis again and smiled lazily at him. "It’s good, I guess." Adonis leaned in closer for a kiss, but Koga stopped him. "Ugh, no kisses before brushing teeth."

"No kisses?"

"No kisses."

"How about here?" Adonis kissed his forehead.

Koga bit down on his lower lip, pretending like he was trying hard to think. "That’s fine, I guess."

Adonis let out a deep laugh before he kissed the tip of Koga’s nose. "Here?"

"I dunno."

Adonis kept on with it. First Koga’s right cheek and Koga even leaned to the other side, so Adonis could kiss his left cheek too. Then, he placed a kiss on Koga’s chin, his earlobe, his jawline. Koga had his hand on Adonis shoulder now and grabbed into the fabric of Adonis’ white T-shirt, when Adonis kissed his neck. Soft, chaste kisses were placed along Koga’s neck, making Koga giggle. The sound was so nice, it was different from how Koga usually showed himself.

His voice was usually harsh, everything about him was aggressive and full of edges. But when they were together, just the two of them and especially when Koga was tired and lying in bed next to Adonis, he was different. Adonis liked that he showed this side to Adonis.

"Adonis?" Koga asked, when Adonis stopped, his lips hovering over Koga’s Adam’s apple. He raised Koga’s shirt up a little bit and wandered under it, touching the naked skin on Koga’s hips. He looked up and their eyes met. Adonis parted his lips and licked with his tongue over the sensitive area of Koga’s neck slowly, never breaking the eye contact with Koga, whose cheeks darkened and grip on Adonis’ shirt tightened.

He let out a surprised sound, when Adonis pulled him closer by his hips until their bodies were completely pressed against each other.

"Oh my god!" a female voice suddenly appeared. Koga and Adonis both stiffened. "Look! Our little brother is getting it on!"

Adonis closed his eyes. Oh no.

"Uh. Adonis. Is that yer fuckin’ sister looking through the window?" Koga asked. His head was raised to look at the window and Adonis sighed.

"Yes," he said. "It must be one of them." He sat up and looked at the window, where now all three girls were pressed against and staring at them. When they noticed that Adonis saw them, they smiled and waved excitedly.

"Did ya know they were coming?" Koga asked.

"No, I didn’t, I wouldn’t have done that if I knew. I’m sorry," Adonis apologized.

Koga blushed hard. "Do what now?"

Adonis got up and opened the door to his apartment, turning to his three sisters, who were still standing against the window. "It is rude to look through people’s window," he said.

His oldest sister, Adelpha, just laughed. "But you’re our little brother! There’s nothing to hide!" she said, walking up to him and putting her arm around him. "Speaking of, why did you hide this from us?"

"Exactly! You suddenly got a boyfriend?" The middle sister, Aedon, shook her head and entered the room. "I’m coming in! Hey! You must be our sweet brother’s boyfriend. I’m Aedon."

Koga seemed to be overwhelmed by them. Adonis knew he wasn’t good with most people, especially not when they were so overbearing like his sisters were.

"Oh, don’t be shy!" The youngest of them three said, as she entered Adonis’ place too. "I’m Acacia. I didn’t even know Adonis had a boyfriend. You’re cute!"

Oh no.

"Ha? Who are yer calling cute here?!" Koga snarled at her.

"Ouch, he barks," Acacia noticed.

"Won’t you introduce us?" Adelpha asked, who still had her arm around Adonis shoulder, pulling him down with it to her height.

"Oogami, these are my older sisters. I’ve told you about them before. And this is Oogami… my boyfriend."

"Who you haven’t old us about!" Aedon shouted. "What kind of little brother are you? Oh, I can’t wait to tell our parents about this!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Our small brother is growing up!" Acacia cried out. "Oogami, I hope we can get along then! Our Adonis is very precious to us, so please take good care of him!" She smiled and kneeled down across Koga.

"As if I need a reminder," Koga said.

"Mh, he’s not really the nicest, huh?" She turned around to Adonis. "Never would’ve thought Adonis would go for those."

"Hey, don’t talk like I’m not here!" Koga shouted. "And what do ya mean? _Those_?!"

"Please, Acacia, don’t be so rude to him," Adonis said.

Aedon giggled. "He’s like a dog! It’s easy to tease him!"

"Mom gave us food to bring you," his oldest sister said and finally took her arm away from Adonis. "We can all eat it together! I’m sure Oogami will like it too. Right, Oogami? You’d like a treat?"

Koga stared at her and narrowed his eyes. "Are ya talking to me like to a dog?"

"He kind of is one," Aedon whispered to Adelpha.

"Stop," Adonis interfered. "Don’t talk to him like that."

"Aw, that’s cute, Adonis, standing up for your boyfriend." Adelpha smiled and turned around to him. "How about you change and wash up and then we can have breakfast together? It looked like the two of you haven’t been out of bed yet." She winked at him and Adonis sighed.

Koga got up from the bed and Adonis followed him into the bathroom.

"I’m sorry," Adonis apologized, when he closed the door behind them. "I really didn’t know they were going to be here."

Koga clicked his tongue. "Of course ya couldn’t have known. I’m not mad at ya."

"They were rude," Adonis said. Since he knew now why Koga disliked being called a dog so much, he felt bad about it.

"Don’t worry. Argh, they are so annoying, though! I’m sorry, they’re yer sisters and I wanna be nice I guess, but…" Koga shook his head. "They’re annoying. Also they treat you horribly." He handed Adonis’ his toothbrush before he took his own. "Whatever, they won’t stay for too long, will they?"

"I hope not," Adonis admitted. "This isn’t how I wanted to introduce you to my family…"

Koga stopped while putting on toothpaste on his toothbrush and turned his head to Adonis. "You… You’ve thought about introducing me to yer family?"

"Of course," Adonis replied.

Koga looked away again. "Oh. I’m not good with humans, though! So don’t expect anythin’ from me! They’ll probably won’t like me and I won’t like them! Just like with yer sister…"

"Don’t worry," Adonis assured. "It only matters that I like you."

"Argh, too cheesy," Koga commented.

 

* * *

 

 

Koga wasn’t a big fan of Adonis’ sisters, but he really liked all the food they brought with them. It was natural, his family liked eating a lot and his mother was overly worried, so she always sent him a lot. For the past week, Koga had been eating up all the food they’ve brought with them. He really liked the sweets too, which were sweets from Adonis’ home country and commented that his parents were probably not as bad as his sisters then.

Adonis came home late on Friday. Fridays were always the most exhausting days for him, he had classes until afternoon and then immediately had to head to his job. He was also the one closing the shop, so he came home late on Fridays and had usually eaten already. It was also those days, when he was most glad to find Koga in their apartment.

Koga was sitting at the table and playing with his phone, while eating, when Adonis entered. He turned his head to Adonis and smiled brightly at him. That smile already made Adonis feel much better about this exhausting day.

"I’m home," Adonis said.

"Rough day, huh?"

Adonis walked up behind him and let himself fall down, wrapping his arms around Koga. He must’ve just showered, because his hair was still wet and he still smelled strongly of the shampoo he had used.

"Yes," he replied and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Koga’s shoulder. He hadn’t seen Koga almost all day, because he already had to leave before Koga woke up.

"Did ya eat yet?"

"Yes, I have," Adonis confirmed and Koga turned around.

"Want more?"

"No, thank you. I’m too tired."

"Adonis? Too tired for food?" Koga asked, laughing.

"Let me stay like this for a while," Adonis said and Koga didn’t reply. He turned back to the phone and eating.

"Ya should go shower and stuff," Koga said. "Then you feel wide awake again."

"That’s a good idea," Adonis decided and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. He was also more affectionate on Fridays, but Koga didn’t seem to mind. He got up and left to the bathroom to shower. By the time he got back, Koga had already taken out the futon and was sprawled out on top of it.

"You shouldn’t eat on the futon," Adonis commented while he was drying his hair with a towel.

"Ugh, we can just change the sheets tomorrow," Koga replied. He was lying on his back and looking up to Adonis. "These are so fuckin’ good, where have they been all my life?"

"Baklava?" Adonis asked and smiled as he sat down, tucking his legs under him.

"Yeah! Are they self made? Because I need more of them, I almost ate all of 'em up," Koga said.

"I don’t think they were," Adonis said. Koga shrugged and took another bite.

"Open up!"

"Oogami-"

Koga put the rest of his piece into Adonis mouth and laughed. He sat up and kissed Adonis’ lips softly. "Ya feelin’ awake again?"

"Yes," Adonis said. "The shower really helped."

"Not the sweets?"

"Maybe you helped," Adonis decided and Koga rolled his eyes, but he shifted closer and put his legs around Adonis’ hips without actually sitting on his lap, and put his arms around Adonis, so he wouldn’t fall over like that. Adonis immediately put his hands behind the lower back of Koga to support him. "How was your day?"

"Boooring," Koga replied. "Nothing happened. That vampire bastard’s brother came to visit. I don’t even know why he came, he didn’t seem to like him. But that doesn’t mean I got along with him! He was just as annoying and thinks he’s a vampire too." Koga rolled his eyes.

"What about you?"

"I met a friend from High School at the Pet Shop," Adonis said.

"Which friend?"

"The one who I used to be in the same club with. They have a cat now," Adonis explained.

"Cats… They’re not bad, but not as great as dogs," Koga commented. He liked all animals and sometimes even came by the pet shop Adonis worked at because they had some small animals there too. "Adonis?"

"Yes?"

"It’s uncomfortable and I’m about to fall over." Adonis let him go and Koga fell down backwards. He looked up at Adonis. "That’s not what I wanted when I told ya!"

"I’m sorry." Adonis got up on his knees, pushing Koga’s legs back so he could settle between them, and put his hands next to Koga’s head. "Are you alright, Oogami?"

"Ya should stop calling me that," Koga said.

"Oogami?" Adonis furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, that. We’re… together… right?" Koga seemed embarrassed saying this out loud. "So ya can call me by my first name."

"You want me to?"

"Argh, Yes, Adonis! Don’t make this so hard!" Koga cried out in frustration. Adonis smiled and leaned down, kissing Koga under his ear.

"Koga," he said. "Is that okay?"

"It’s kind of embarrassing," Koga admitted, his face showing a nice blush.

"So should I not call you that?" Adonis sat back again.

"No!"

"Oh."

"No, I mean. Please, don’t stop." Koga put his arms around Adonis and pulled him down, his legs now hooked around Adonis’ waist. "Koga’s fine. I’ve been calling you Adonis from the beginning anyway, so it’s fine."

Adonis smiled and kissed him again. He ran his tongue against Koga’s lips. He tasted sweet, probably from the baklava he had just eaten. Koga kissed him back, his hand wandering from around Adonis’ neck to his jawline, cupping Adonis’ face. Their lips parted and the kiss got more passionate. Tongues slipping against each other, Koga’s fingers gripping onto Adonis’ hair, while pulling him down closer until the distance between their upper bodies was closed and Adonis was completely lying on top of Koga.

"Oogami, am I not crushing you?" Adonis asked when their kiss broke.

"First of all: It’s Koga! Don’t forget it, alright? And second of all, don’t ya worry about somethin’ stupid like that. I can handle it," he said. "But, ya know, get off me a little bit for a while."

Adonis sat back and Koga sat up, suddenly taking off his shirt.

"Koga-"

Koga reached out to Adonis’ body, his hands slipping under his shirt and touching Adonis naked skin underneath. Adonis tensed at the touch and their eyes met.

"Is that okay?" Koga asked. Adonis managed to bring out a nod before Koga lifted his shirt higher, until Adonis got it off himself.

"Koga?"

"Mh?"

Adonis touched the big scar across Koga’s chest. He’s seen him shirtless before and had wondered where it came from, but never dared to ask. It looked like deep scratch marks by a very big animal… probably a wolf. "Where did you get this from?" he asked.

Koga hesitated. "I’ll tell you another time. For now, uh, just lie back."

Adonis lied back and Koga got up and straddled him. "I know ya," he explained and looked down. "Even if I said I’m fine, you still would probably worry that you’d crush me."

"I-"

"It’s fine, I guess. But ya know I’m not weak, right?" Koga leaned down closer to Adonis. "I can take on everything. Even you."

"I know," Adonis said and put his palm against Koga’s cheek.

"Hmph, good enough." Koga smiled and closed the distance between them again to kiss him. He didn’t even try to approach it slowly this time, biting Adonis’ lips lightly and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Adonis’ hand reached to the back of Koga’s neck, and the other on his lower back, pulling him closer and closer, until Koga was now lying on top of him.

They’ve had several heated make out sessions before, but not like this. Not half naked, it was completely different. Koga touching his body was different and everywhere he touched, he left a tingling feeling.

Koga seemed more dating today too. As they kissed and their hands explored each other, he started moving his body against Adonis’. Slow at first, but it was soon too much for Adonis. Koga was grinding against him and Adonis could feel himself getting excited, and breathed in.

"Koga-," he whispered out and broke their kiss.

Koga looked down at him, his pupils dilated and his lips red from the kisses. "Yeah?"

"I’m…" Adonis could feel his blood rushing to his face, as he looked down between them.

"Uh… it’s okay," Koga said.

"But-"

"Me too," Koga whispered against his ear. His breath was so hot and Koga took his hand, guiding it to the front of his pants. Adonis could feel that Koga was hard too, and he swallowed hard.

"Is this okay?" he asked, tightening his grip, which made Koga let out a small whimper.

"Don’t ask all the time," Koga choked out. "But, yeah, it is." Adonis slowly tugged down Koga’s sweatpants. They were one of Adonis’ pair, so a little bit loose anyway and easy to pull down. He glanced at Koga to check if he was still okay with it, but the other male had his eyes closed and was chewing on his lower lip.

Slowly, Adonis let his hand slide from Koga’s hips to his inner thigh before he touched Koga’s erection. Koga was many of his first times, so of course this was also all new to him. It couldn’t be too hard, right? He had done it himself too many times, even though it had been harder now that he lived together with Koga because he never had free time.

Adonis tested the water by giving Koga an experimental tug. Koga was biting on his knuckles now and opened his eyes slightly. Adonis liked that look on him, the faint blush on his cheeks and how he tried to hold himself back. He wondered how many buttons he could push, before Koga would give in completely.

He was going to test it, Adonis decided. He sat up, moving his hand slowly at first, while at the same time pulling in Koga for a kiss. It was an open mouthed kiss, their lips barely touching.

"Adonis," Koga breathed against his mouth.

"Mmh?"

"Argh- I want… I want you too," he explained, tugging at Adonis’ waistband. He pulled it down, together with the briefs Adonis was wearing under those pants. Suddenly, Koga stopped and just eyed his erection. Adonis was getting embarrassed by it.

"Uh… Koga?"

"I’m fine!" Koga shouted out suddenly. "Yer just… bigger than I expected."

"Oh." It didn’t really help Adonis’ embarrassment and neither did it with Koga’s.

"Argh… Forget it," Koga said quickly, burying his face in the crook of Adonis neck. Adonis didn’t know what to do, so he pulled Koga’s head back by lightly tugging at his hair. He kissed Koga, slowly moving his lips against Koga’s and licking the roof of Koga’s mouth, before he wrapped his hand around Koga’s cock again.

Koga moaned into the kiss and broke it. "I wanna do it together," he breathed out, moving closer until they were lined up against each other. He rested his forehead against Adonis and when Koga finally touched him, a quiet groan escaped Adonis’ lips.

It was so much more intense than doing it himself, especially because it was Koga. Koga, whose hands were moving them against each other, whose heavy breath was brushing against his naked skin. It wasn’t only the touches, but also Koga’s voice, the sound that escaped his throat, from low groans to quiet moans, all of it was sending a shiver through Adonis’ body in a good way.

"Adonis…"

"Yes," Adonis whispered as their eyes met again.

"I-I’m too close," Koga choked out.

"It’s okay-"

"No, it’s not! I…" Koga groaned. "I actually… want ya to…"

"You want me to…?"

"I bought some stuff… ya know…" Koga seemed embarrassed about it and Adonis was unsure why. How could he get more embarrassed when they were doing this already? "Like… lube and, uh. Condoms."

"Oh, I see." He understood now. "Are you sure?"

"I mean, if ya want to!" Koga explained.

Adonis swallowed hard. He wanted to, he really did. "What if I hurt you?" It was his first concern, of course, even though he wasn’t so self conscious about it as he used to be in High School, he was still worried.

"It’s gonna be fine!" Koga assured.

"How do you know?"

"Because yer my boyfriend and could probably bend steel or some shit, but you’re… gentle." Koga smiled at him. "I trust you."

Adonis didn’t know how to react. Those three words meant a lot to him, especially considering how Koga didn’t trust anyone. "I love you," he suddenly said.

"What?" Koga was surprised. "Argh… Ya had to top my words, huh? I love you too…" He kissed Adonis softly.

"So, you want to… uh…"

"Yeah." Koga nodded slowly and looked down at their erections. "Or we take care of this first and then do it. I d-don’t know if I can last much longer."

Adonis nodded quickly. He wasn’t really doubting his stamina, so he didn’t mind. Plus, just like Koga, he was really close too. Their bodies were naturally drawn together again, touching and leaving kisses. When Koga came, he clung onto Adonis’ biceps, digging his nails into Adonis skin. Adonis didn’t think if it would leave marks later, his mind was cloudy anyway.

Koga’s body was shaking when he came and he buried his face on Adonis’ shoulder, so unfortunately, Adonis couldn’t see his face when he spilled between them. "Hah," Koga breathed out afterwards against Adonis’ neck. His body was slump now and his breath was so hot. Koga seemed too tired and not like he knew what he was doing to Adonis in this moment. His strokes became lazier too, but Adonis didn’t mind, he was close anyway.

"Fuck, that was like the best orgasm I ever had," Koga groaned out.

Adonis moaned in response, to Koga’s surprise.

"Ya like that, huh?" Koga asked with a tired grin on his face. "You’re doing soo good, Adonis… Come for me." He whispered those words against Adonis’ ear, while tightening his grip on Adonis’ cock and _of course_ Adonis’ body would respond. He came soon afterwards and they were both panting, but not moving away from each other.

Koga was the first one to move. He got down from Adonis and flopped on his back. "Tissues," he said. "I need tissues."

"Right…" Adonis reached out to the table where some were and handed Koga some. Koga wiped himself off and then rolled to his side and did it for Adonis too.

"I think," Koga said after he pulled down Adonis and hugged his head close to his chest. "We need to rest for a while before we go for another round."

Adonis closed his eyes and melted into Koga’s touch. "Yes," he agreed.

"Don’t fall asleep," Koga said and kicked his leg, but not enough for it to hurt.

"I’m not going to," Adonis promised.

"Ya look like yer going to. I’m not finished with you yet!"

Adonis opened his eyes and got up, hovering over Koga by pushing himself up by his hands, that were next to Koga’s head. "Don’t worry, I won’t fall asleep if I know what we’re planning on doing," he assured him.

Koga blushed. "Argh…" He hid his face with his forearms. "You say such embarrassing things."

Adonis put his arms away and pinned them above his head. "Also, I want to see your face this time when you come," he added.

Koga blushed even harder now. "You! Fuck, Adonis, why are ya- let me go, this is so embarrassing!"

Adonis laughed and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

 

"What are those for?" Adonis asked his sister when he visited them home.

Koga couldn’t come with them because he had a shift at the café. His sisters had been disappointed when he turned up without Koga, and so was his mother. She had sighed and shook her head.

"I really wanted to meet him," she had said. "Your sisters have told me a lot about him."

"Oh, these?" Adelpha looked at the flyers Adonis was holding in his hands. "You know Aedon likes dogs. She picked up a stray dog and is searching for an owner." She rolled her eyes and Adonis looked at the flyer.

"She is searching for an owner?" Adonis asked.

"Yes." His oldest sister shrugged. "Acacia is allergic to them, we can’t keep the dog. I have honestly no idea why Aedon even picked it up, Acacia and Aedon have been shouting at each other for the past two days."

"A dog…" Adonis looked at the picture. "Can I have him?"

"What?" Adelpha stared at him. "Does your apartment complex even allow dogs?"

"They do," Adonis said. He knew, because his neighbor had complained at first, claiming that Adonis had a pet dog because he had seen Koga in his dog form at night. But it turned out, it wasn’t against the rules.

"I mean… you do like animals…" Adelpha hummed. "Aedon will be so happy if you take him in! But you do know it’ll mean she’s going to visit you a lot, right?"

"Yes…"

"But? Aren’t you annoyed with us?" Adelpha leaned closer and smiled at her brother.

"I like corgis," Adonis replied. The corgi in the picture looked almost exactly like Koga in his dog form, just the pattern on his fur was a little bit different.

Adelpha laughed. "What would your boyfriend say about it?"

"Don’t worry, I think he’d get along with the Corgi well," Adonis said.

"How’d you know? He seems like he doesn’t get along with anyone. I don’t even know why _you_ two get along."

"I just have a feeling."

* * *

 

 

His feeling was right. Koga loved the dog Adonis brought home the day afterwards, even if it meant that Adonis’ middle sister Aedon was going to come by way more often, because she fell in love with it.

"We need to name him!" Koga said happily with the dog in his lap.

"You can name him," Adonis suggested. He couldn’t stop smiling while watching those two. Koga had been playing with the dog ever since he first saw him. He was so… happy and carefree. His eyes were shining and he hadn’t stopped smiling.

Adonis liked seeing Koga like this, happy and carefree.

"How about Leon?" Koga suggested.

"Leon?"

"You named me like that, remember? I told you… it’s not a stupid name. It’s a cool name." He turned to the dog. "Right, Leon? You think it’s a cool name too, huh? Fitting for you, don’t ya think?"

The dog barked and licked Koga’s cheek. The two of them got along with each other really quickly. Maybe it was because they were both dogs. Koga laughed happily.

"Of course he likes the name! He’s a good one, huh? A little bit small, but strong! A wolf among wolves!" Koga smiled and ruffled Leon’s fur. "What do you think?"

"I think it’s a very nice name," Adonis agreed and came closer to the two. "And Leon seems to like it too."

"Mmh…" Koga didn’t even look at him. "Hey, we can put the collar on him!"

"I thought you didn’t like it?"

"Shut up… Just don’t let the vampire bastard know. Anyway, this is the best Christmas present!"

"Christmas present?" Right, Christmas was in two days already.

"Oh. It’s not supposed to be one… Forget it! Christmas is stupid anyway, I’ve never celebrated it before. It’s a human tradition-" Koga looked down.

"Koga," Adonis interrupted him. "It’s not supposed to be a Christmas present. I’m sorry I forgot. But we can spend Christmas together still."

"I told ya I don’t need it. I’ve never done it before anyway."

"Then we can spend your first Christmas together," Adonis decided and Koga looked up and smiled happily.

"Okay!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

They decided to walk through the streets together on Christmas and buy a cake before going home and spend the rest of the evening together. It was dark and there was a crowd, so nobody would mind them, right? At least that’s what Adonis thought, when he took Koga’s hand.

"Adonis! What are you doing?"

"I wanted to hold your hand."

"But all the people!"

"Nobody will notice," Adonis assured. "Unless you’re feeling uneasy with it."

"No… it’s okay." Koga squeezed his hand and Adonis smiled. They walked past a instrument shop and Koga stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Adonis asked.

"That’s my guitar!" he shouted. Adonis looked at the shop window. There were several guitars displayed, some of them claimed to be new and others second hand.

"Which one?"

Koga scoffed. "Which one? The best one, of course! The black one!"

"Are you sure?" Koga asked.

"Yes! It has these marks there, ya see! I…" Koga hesitated. "One of my cousins once almost destroyed it while transforming. That’s where I got my scar from, because I had to protect it!"

Adonis was disturbed by the thought. A little corgi standing up against a wolf? "Koga, that was very dangerous."

"Tch, I survived, didn’t I? Also, I had to stand up for it, not like anyone else was gonna. This fuckin’ guitar was everything I had," he explained. "Even when everyone abandoned me, I still had my guitar."

Adonis let Koga’s hand go. "Wait for me here."

"What?"

"I’ll get you the guitar back," Adonis promised before he stepped into the shop. Adonis didn’t exactly have much money and he was really bad at negotiating prizes, but he _had_ to get that guitar. The seller refused to lower the prize and Adonis sighed, defeated.

"Otogari?" a female voice suddenly appeared. Anzu appeared and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to buy this guitar," he said. "For Koga."

"Oh, I saw him outside when I came in," she said.

"Yes, I want to buy him the guitar. It used to be his but he had to sell it," Adonis explained. "It’s really important to him. But…"

"But?"

"It’s too expensive."

Anzu laughed. "Okay, Otogari-kun, watch and learn. I’m very good at negotiating prizes." Only a few minutes later, Adonis had paid for the guitar and thanked Anzu over and over again.

"It’s okay, don’t worry," she assured. "Now go outside to your boyfriend. It’s cold, right?"

"Right. See you tomorrow in class. I will properly thank you then," Adonis said and walked out. "Here." He handed Koga the guitar case and Koga’s eyes widened.

"Ya did it! But… how? Wasn’t it fuckin’ expensive?"

"Anzu helped me getting it for a fair prize."

Koga hugged the case to his body and suddenly cried out.

"Koga?"

"Don’t say anything!" Koga shouted. "I’m just… so happy." He wiped away his tears. "Yer too good for me."

"Merry Christmas?" Adonis tried out.

Koga scoffed. "I got you a stupid present and you got me this!" he cried out. "Thank you." He let the guitar down and pulled Adonis closer by his jacket before he hugged him. "Thank you, Adonis…"

Adonis smiled and hugged his boyfriend back. He didn’t care that they were in public and that some people were staring at them. "I’m glad you’re so happy."

"It’s not just about that!" Koga shouted. "You… fuck. If I wouldn’t have met ya, I would still live on the streets! Or be dead, I mean it’s cold as fuck. You did so much for me… I don’t know how I could ever pay you back…"

"Koga," Adonis said with a firm voice. "What did I tell you? I’m not doing this so you could pay me back. We’re family and I love you." Koga stared at him with wide eyes. "And you changedmy life too. You make me happier."

"Argh, this is too much for me," Koga choked out. "I love you too. So much, I never would’ve thought I’d ever fall for a human, but here we are. I wanna kiss you so badly right now, let’s get home quickly! Plus, Leon’s probably waiting for us."

Adonis laughed and adjusted Koga’s scarf. "Okay," he said and took Koga’s hand in his again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anzu is the mvp  
> also the names for adonis sisters came from joce ty (btw , my fav is adelpha. idk. i have an image of adonis oldest sis in my head and shes hot af and has a very long high pontytail and is tall)  
> now i can go back to write made for sailing (my other adokoga fic) :'D

**Author's Note:**

> henlo yes in case youre wondering. kogas dog form looks exactly like leon.


End file.
